1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for reconstructing color images, and more particularly to a method that varies pixels in original digital color images according to spectra of replaceable light sources to reconstruct color images with different visual effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clinically, most regular light sources pertain to tungsten lamp, xenon lamp, halogen lamp, and the like. In contrast to the aforementioned light sources, light-emitting diode (LED) lamps are advantageous due to lower power consumption, high emitting efficiency, durability, environmental protection, compact size, adjustable light intensity, and abundant color gamut.
As to biological medicine, there are plenty of related researches and equipment using various multi-spectral light sources to generate different biological images. Such biological images serve as references to medical personnel for determining if a diagnostic area has any abnormal pathological change.
Given enterovirus as an example, pathological changes arising from enterovirus, such as, acute pharyngitis, herpangina, hand-foot-and-mouth disease, and so on, are typical symptoms of highly infectious disease in recent years. Above all, enterovirus is even more life-threatening to children under five. If enterovirus can be treated at an early stage, the likelihood of developing to be severe or acute is significantly reduced. Generally, one method for pediatricians to detect the disease is to diagnose throat, hand and mouth. As patients are usually children, regular doctors can only detect if the throat mucosae have any ulcer within a limited time. Therefore, if a special light source is available, using the light source intensifies the chromatic difference between an area having pathological change and neighboring normal areas, the light source can certainly assist to enhance the detection capability of doctors. Furthermore, if the operating light source system and a charge-coupled device (CCD) can be combined, doctors can carefully examine images on a computer screen or employ pattern recognition software to promptly determine if children have contracted enterovirus. In that case, the capability of medical personnel in detecting envirovirus of children can be significantly improved.
When light sources having different spectra illuminate a diagnostic area, images with different effects are obtained. However, if various lighting equipment are provided to serve as light sources with different spectra, many problems, such as expensive hardware, maintenance and services, accommodation space, inexperienced operation of personnel, arise. Given all these problems, the approach using light sources with different spectra to test turns out to be actually infeasible.